


Yori Confronts Rinzler

by Astraica



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Uprising
Genre: F/M, Post-Tron: Uprising, Pre-Tron: Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraica/pseuds/Astraica
Summary: The revolution has seen better times, Tron himself has been captured and repurpossed, Yori and Beck hold everything together. But what happens, when Yori meets Rinzler?





	Yori Confronts Rinzler

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote if Yori had met Rinzler! Happens in Argon post-Uprising but pre-Legacy!

Her staff twirled between deft fingers as she leapt into the air, voxels falling from a gaping wound upon her side as an orange glow cast upon her pure white suit, the loud hum of processing data filling the air. Landing, she blocks her assailant's next attack, barely avoiding another wound upon her already shining arm. Her determination was clear as her desperate voice rang out.

"TRON! Wake up!" But no indication of him having heeded her cry showed, just like the many times before as he twisted deftly in a move few could pull off, with a show-off ease and flair as an arm snaked around her neck, his disk colliding with her staff once more.

The orange glow of his disk burned brightly through her mask, barely inches from it as her staff held it at bay shakily. She was wearing out… She knew he could last far longer than her with little effort and still have much energy to spare, she had to do something, fast. The light of his disk shining in her eyes, a stalemate met for the moment, she reflected upon how she found herself within this predicament.

She had went to the docks for a moment to herself. Since her Tron had sacrificed himself to save Beck times had been hard. It was so hard to live without him, to know he was hurting the whole time, and she was unable to stop it, right then and there. They had been searching endlessly for a cure, and she knew her energy levels were low. She didn't allow herself to rest even after infiltrating the last repurposing test site Clu had set up within Argon secretly, to retrieve information on how to reverse the process. She and Beck had blown up much of it, only the hidden remains within Argon's tunnels was left.

Being within Argon already, she headed towards the one place she knew she could find peace, the docks, and promptly sat upon the edge to stare out at the lulling waves. Soon after, the dull rumble of a purr sounded from behind her as silent footsteps brought it near. She didn't look up, as the rumble ceased it's building volume and a familiar voice trailed along her circuits, causing her to shiver slightly with its affect.

"Identify Program." The voice was more curious than sharp, though the edges of each word were laced in a harshness she had trouble placing. Turning now to peer up at him through her helmet, she stated calmly. "Designation: Yori." Her gaze held his for a moment more before turning back to endless sea before her.

He paused, almost as though unsure of what to do. She guessed it was because no-one reacted as she just had when they were within his presence, and she was staring out at the sea… Something that did not hold a purpose, it likely confused him. She imagined him thinking: Why is she doing this? It holds no purpose, no function. Why is she so strange, so different? Why did she treat him so differently?

She had always challenged him that way. She had always been different, and shown him why, what the good of it was, the beauty behind everything, every moment, place, and the need for such rest and beauty in one's life… Sitting there, her white suit reflecting the waves, she reached out a hand to pat the place beside her. "You can join me, if you wish."

That seemed to break him out of his quandaries. He took a step back quickly, his voice harsh now, rather than curious. "It holds no purpose." A simple statement, she knew what he meant.

Sighing, she stood slowly and turned to face him. She daren't move any closer, for fear of him backing away. She held his curiosity, barely, for the moment. She wished to keep it. Her voice was gentle as she spoke.

"It holds a very important purpose. Listen… The gentle sound of the water as it crashes against the docks. See, the never ending rhythm of the waves as they dance before you. Feel, the cool damp air against your skin. Let it calm you, wash over you, for a moment in time… When nothing else exists, but you, and the water." Her eyes had closed as she took in every sensation herself, her bare fingers rubbing gently against her palms for a brief moment before opening her eyes once more.

She barely caught a glimpse of his own gloved hands mimicking her own, his helmet tilted so slightly to the right, that only few would notice, his rumbling processing dulled down to the barest of a humming purr. A warm smile touched her lips as her eyes glowed behind her helmet, and she took a step closer.

That was her mistake. Immediately his disks were drawn and the calm peace that was once shared between them was broken. The warrior took the fighter's stance once more and the lulling, gentle sound of a quiet purr was no more, now replaced with a rumble that resounded like thunder within her ears.

Without warning, he leapt for her, disks barely missing her as she quickly hopped out of the way, heading towards the inner dock area, pulling her staff baton from a hidden compartment within her right leg and rezzing it up as she ran.

Startled but not panicked, she calculated what he may do next and put his training to use as she navigated the docks and avoided his disks, trying to keep ahead of him and blocking when she could with her staff. He had always been far better than she could ever hope to be however, and when she looked behind her to see no-one there, she knew she was in trouble.

Turning to look up, she barely caught a glimpse of him as he landed upon her, feet firmly planted upon her chest to keep her down, but she acted quickly and hit him firmly in the side with all her might to knock him free. His rumble intensified as he regained his footing. Getting up, she held a steady stance as she faced him, unwavering, a single hand outstretched in a beckoning motion as she held her staff at the ready, calling him forward.

She wanted to get him close to her, she needed to get close to him. To touch his wrist, to let him know who she was, to let him feel her, see her, remember her… It was all she had, the only chance she had, to bring him back, to pull him out of it, and bring him back to her.

And so she found herself at this moment, his disk dangerously close to her helmet as her energy levels dropped even further due to the fight and her wounds.

Twisting slightly, she leaned into his chest, providing leverage to her staff-arm as she let go with the other… His left hand held his disk in front of her, if only she could reach it… As quickly as she could manage, her hand snaked out to wrap around his wrist and suddenly she was met with the sharp pain of his helmet striking hers. The dull roar of processing data within her ears slowly faded to reveal a man's scream ringing clear through the air. It quietened quickly, his back arched, as his disk pulled away and he stumbled back, making her lose her grip upon his wrist.

She knew what he had seen, had felt. It tore at her as her symbol lit brightly upon her chest, that she had caused him pain. Images, feelings, her love, their memories, poured into him as her fingers touched her symbol upon his wrist, it glowed brightly orange, then pink, then white and back again in protest. His hands flew to his wrist, then head, as if not knowing which to care for more, as his head shook, and his lightlines flickered white for scarcely a moment before returning to full orange.

"~MY~ TRON! It's me! Your Yori!" Anguish spilled forth across her features as she retracted her helmet, blue eyes shining with tears, and love and worry, for this man, her love, her life, Her Tron… Rushing forward in a motion to grasp a hold of his wrist once more.

A pained gasp pierced air from within his helmet as he stumbled back, a hand shot out in front of him as his lightlines regained their white shine, wavering slightly to orange dangerously. "STAY BACK! I'll only hurt you!" His voice filled with a sadness unmeasured as his own helmet retracted, so that she could see his face. Love, pain, -Fear- deep-seeded, shone within his eyes, his mouth set in a firm line as he fought to stay himself a few moments longer.

She ran closer, but he met her step for step as she cried out. "I WON'T leave you!" Her hand reaching out to him, as though she could touch him, even at this great distance away. "I CAN'T leave you! I'm Going to bring you Home. My Tron! I love you…"

"Go! Don't worry about me!" His voice turned gentle… Eyes shining with love as a small, sad smile spread across his lips. "I love you." And with that, he reached down to the baton attached to his leg and leapt into the air, a lightjet rezzing up around him as he flew off in the direction of Clu's ship.

She chased after him, across the docks as far and as fast as she could, shouting, "Tron! I love you! I ~LOVE~ YOU!" As she ran, but her injured state and speed of the jet kept her falling far behind as the lightlines flickered a full orange as it receded into the distance. One last feeble, flicker of white could be seen before the lines changed fully once more… The orange glow staying, stable, as it disappeared from sight.

Falling to her knees, the tears flowed freely from her eyes as she wept upon Argon City's docks, allowing herself this moment, and not caring… Her Tron hurt… She'd failed. She'd failed to bring him home.. She'd barely had a moment to touch him, to feel him, to hear his voice and see his eyes… His smile. But he was lost to her once more, for this moment, for who knew how long until she was able to reach him again, and attempt to bring him home.


End file.
